


Cacería

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-10
Updated: 2007-03-10
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Quién había dicho que el Santuario era aburrido? Por momentos olvidaba qué era lo que buscaba de Shaka, por momentos solo se dejaba llevar y disfrutaba de la compañía de Virgo, pero tenía que aparecer Milo, Death Mask o cualquier otro preguntándole "cómo iba" que ya lo recordaba. Solo a él le permitiría conocer al verdadero Ikki, con todo lo que eso implicaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cacería

¡¿Quién había dicho que el Santuario era aburrido?! ¡¿QUIÉN?! Con un demonio, no podía ser tan endiabladamente divertido, vaya que no. Por lo menos para Ikki Kido quien se las había ingeniado para hacer su estadía... más grata, para desgracia de los demás; pero él era feliz así.

¿Lo era?

Luego de Hades, con apenas quince años, se había visto obligado a seguir siendo una máquina de guerra, y aunque en un principio le costó adaptarse al Santuario y a sus santos, halló la manera de hacer su pasar un poco más interesante. Adquirió una cámara usada en el pueblo de Grecia y una larga lista de amantes.

Con los años no solo había desarrollado un cuerpo de infarto, también una habilidad única para conseguir que hombres y mujeres cayeran por igual ante sus pies, además de una extraña afición: grabar a sus amantes con su preciada cámara usada, que ya para ese entonces tenía cuatro años más de uso.

—¿Qué nos tienes preparado, Ikki? —El joven de cabello gris, porte desgarbado y contextura flaca se frotó las manos sentándose en el sillón y frente al televisor.

—Paciencia, Ichi —pidió el Phoenix autosuficiente, colocando el vídeo dentro de la casetera, rodeado por sus amigos especiales, un grupo de gente con los que si bien no tenía una sólida amistad compartían este vicio secreto, aplaudiendo sus _logros_ personales.

—¿Quién ha caído? Dijiste que esta vez era algo especial —comentó Geki tomando entre sus grandes manos el pote lleno de pochoclo.

—Ya —pidió Tremy impaciente mientras le echaba una ojeada a su reloj de pulsera—, debo volver a la entrada o se darán cuenta que escapé.

—El primero es una dama —dijo el Phoenix volviendo en sí—; pero después está la sorpresa.

—¡Por fin una chica! —exclamó Milo mordaz— Hace cuánto que no te veíamos con una —estiró una mano para tomar un puñado de pochoclos que Geki receló.

—Oh —pronunció Death Mask cruzándose de brazos—, qué putita fácil —apuntaló cuando el vídeo dio comienzo mostrando a una chica joven entregándose a Ikki sin reparos.

El Phoenix, satisfecho consigo mismo, se quedó parado junto al televisor, observando de cerca sus grandes méritos, con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro. El show de la muchacha dio fin y otras escenas dieron comienzo, un chico, algo tímido, dejándose quitar tímidamente la ropa por él.

—¡Oh! Por todos los Dioses ¿es...?. —Pero D.M se quedó con las palabras atoradas mientras Ikki asentía riendo.

—Yo les dije —comentó el Phoenix hinchado de orgullo—, el ponny es puto... muy puto...

—Eres un hijo de puta —vociferó Escorpio con jocosidad—, era virgen. —Comprendió al escuchar las palabras dichas por el mismo Seiya en el vídeo.

—Me encantan los vírgenes —espetó Ikki cruzándose de brazos—. Y esperen al próximo...

—¿Ese es el Cisne? —preguntó Tremy ladeando la cabeza para comprender mejor la posición que se mostraba en el vídeo— Si Camus se entera te asesinará.

— _Nah_ —se despreocupó Ikki dando asco de superioridad—. Seguro es tan puto como su discípulo —dijo cual macho de una manada.

—La verdad que me dejas... sorprendido —se animó a pronunciar Geki cuando salió de su asombro, dejando de lado el recipiente de pochoclos.

Lo cierto era que Ikki, durante mucho tiempo mantuvo un código. Solo sometía y engañaba a gente del pueblo, hombres y mujeres por igual, de entre quince y cincuenta años, aunque, claro, algún joven de catorce y algún hombre o mujer de más de cincuenta había tenido en su cama; en la cama de la pequeña cabaña destinada a los santos de visita, ahora desocupada, pero que con habilidad el Phoenix había convertido en su santuario personal. Sin embargo, a pesar de tener ese código, con el tiempo lo quebró. Aburrido de probar siempre cuerpos comunes, se aventó a intentarlo con amazonas y santos, descubriendo no sólo que era tan fácil como lo era con personas mundanas, sino que además era mucho más divertido de mostrárselo al resto.

Él había roto el código de no tocar a sus amigos; sin más, Seiya e Hyoga compartían su lastimosa lista de amantes engañados.

—Ahora viene el último. —El japonés, actor principal de esa película pornográfica, se acomodó mejor.

—¡OH, DIOSES! —explotó Ichi— ¡Yo lo sabía, pero nunca imaginé! —sentenció cuando vio a Aphrodite en la pantalla.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! —rió Death Mask— Pero no es nada nuevo, hasta se dejó por mí.

—Bueno, pero tú no lo filmaste —se jactó Ikki arqueando las cejas de manera fugaz.

—Pero no es ninguna proeza —retrucó Cáncer—. ¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué eres más por tener en tu cama a un Santo Dorado?

El Phoenix apretó los puños, uno a cada lado de su cuerpo. No se dejaría insultar por ese italiano venido a menos.

—Serás cretino…

—Los Santos Dorados, lamento informarte, corazón —ironizó D.M— ya nos hacíamos el culo mucho antes de que ustedes descubrieran lo que tenían ahí abajo y que no servía solo para mear. —De forma espontánea estiró una mano para apretar la hombría de Ikki quien por reflejo se distanció con brusquedad dedicándole una mirada asesina.

Milo solo se limitó a reír con la afirmación de Cáncer. Eso era cierto, no era ninguna novedad que Aphrodite le gustase. ¿A quién no? ¿A quién lo le gustaba el sexo? Un nombre golpeó la mente del único griego en ese cuarto.

—Aunque tenemos la teoría de que Shaka no es virgen, es extraterrestre y tiene sexo de otras formas. Porque no se explica por qué no se deja tocar el culo.

Cáncer, a su lado, rompió a reír con las mismas ganas que el resto.

—Debe tener sexo con la mirada —acotó Tremy—; quizás obtiene su orgasmo mirando al otro y nosotros ni enterados.

—No, lo que sucede es que él está más allá de nosotros, humanos inferiores —bromeó Geki—. Él no necesita tener sexo. Él, meditando, alcanza el nirvana y _orgasmea_.

Nuevas risas, burlonas, lastimosas, de las que hasta el momento Ikki, herido en su orgullo, se había mantenido ajeno. Hasta que decidió participar desafiante.

—Yo me lo cojo.

—¿Eh? —Ichi dejo de reír de manera abrupta.

—Que yo le voy a hacer el culo... a Shaka —volvió a repetir el Phoenix decidido.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Niño —Death Mask dejó caer la espalda hacia atrás— estás demente.

—¿No escuchaste nada de lo que dijimos? —investigó Milo— Shaka es extraterrestre. No se dejó por nosotros, qué te hace pensar...

—Porque ustedes son unos mamones —insultó el más joven, quitando con brusquedad el casete que ya a esa altura no daba ninguna imagen.

—¿Y cuándo, cómo, dónde? —Se sumó Tremy al desconcierto de todos, poniéndose de pie luego de observar su reloj por postrera vez.

—Eso es asunto mío —respondió Ikki entre dientes.

—Yo me voy —avisó el Santo de Plata—. Cuando logres cojerte a Shaka, yo me haré Patriarca de este Santuario. —Y sin más se fue, sin que el Phoenix pudiera descargar su puño fantasma en esa amplia y tentadora frente.

—¡Yo apuesto diez dólares a que lo consigue! —exclamó Geki levantando la copa de jugo como si fuera un brindis para darle más emoción a la cosa.

—Yo diez a que no lo logra —bufó Ichi casi en un susurro inaudible.

—¡Apuesten! —se ofendió Ikki con el comentario de la Hidra— Apuesten, total, me lo voy a cojer... como que me llamo Ikki Kido, Santo del Phoenix. Y si no lo consigo dejo mi armadura, la Orden y me pierdo en algún puto país de este jodido mundo.

Ok. Se había ido de boca, pero estaba superado por la situación. ¿Cómo podían dudar de él? ¿Cuántos videos de amantes les había mostrado a ellos? ¿Cuántas veces había dejado por sentado que no representaba ningún desafío llevar a alguien hasta su cama? ¿No sirvió todo ese tiempo de largas pruebas, contundentes pruebas? Estaba bien, cabía aceptar que estaban hablando de Shaka, no de cualquier Santo.

—Bien, Ikki. No pondremos un corto plazo de tiempo —dijo D.M poniéndose también de pie para irse— porque sabemos que será difícil, pero digamos... ¿seis meses es suficiente para comprender que con Shaka no se puede joder?

—¡Tres meses, cangrejo! —desafió el Phoenix— Pero será antes. Ya verás. Y te cerraré el culo.

—Tranquilo, pollo —serenó Milo—. Me diste una buena idea. Si tú no lo consigues, te dejarás por nosotros, ¿te va la idea?

—Ni drogado. Mi culo es sagrado, bicho feo —Ikki plantó una mueca de asco—. Antes de dejarme prefiero hacerme el cambio de sexo.

—¡Vamos, Ikki! —pidió Geki jocoso— Es para darle más emoción a la cosa.

—¡Ah! Qué le tienes ganas —rió Ichi burlándose olímpicamente de su grandote amigo, pero borró la sonrisa cuando este lo miró cual asesino serial en época de caza.

—Además tú estás bien seguro de que lo conseguirás —comentó Cáncer con superioridad—. No debería preocuparte tanto, o acaso ¿dudas de ti mismo?

—Para nada. —El Phoenix fue rotundo—. Lo voy a conseguir. ¿Qué se piensan? Pues sí... de acuerdo —combinó a lo último.

—¿Te dejas?

—Me dejo hacer el culo por todos ustedes si no consigo llevar a Shaka a la cama. —Ya estaba jugado.

Death Mask rió con fuerza, era fácil provocarlo. Un par de palabras y ya se encendía. Aún era un pendejo, necesitaba aprender muchas cosas antes de hablar de más y hacerse el superado.

—¿Perdón? —sentenció una voz grave y masculina— ¿Había fiesta y no me invitaron?

—Aioria —susurró Milo disimulando preocupación.

—Ya nos íbamos —con la misma rapidez con lo que dijo eso, Geki desapareció siendo seguido por Ichi.

—Leo... solo hablábamos con el pollo. —Death Mask observó al menor y estrechándole la mano le susurró en su oído un estremecedor "trato hecho"—. ¿Vienes, Milo?

—Enseguida.

Se quedaron los tres a solas. Ikki, con habilidad, había escondido el casete comprometedor detrás de él, trabándolo con el elástico del pantalón y cubriéndolo con la camiseta; Milo callado y Aioria investigándolos con una mirada inquisidora.

—¿A qué se debía tanta algarabía? —investigó Aioria caminando con lentitud hasta su sala.

—Yo iré al baño —escapó Ikki incómodo. ¿Leo había escuchado algo?

Una vez solos, Aioria se acercó como felino a su presa, acorralando a Escorpio.

—¿Eh? Escorpión… ¿a qué se debía tanta alegría? —susurró entre dientes, muy cerca de él— ¿Qué están tramando ahora?

—Nada, Aioria, son ideas tuyas —naturalizó Milo.

—Me huele a mentira. Algo me dice —pronunció Leo alejándose un poco, de espaldas, rumbo a la cocina— que el estado de Seiya está, de alguna manera, relacionado a ustedes. ¿Por qué será que todo lo que acontece en el Santuario los involucra de una forma u otra?

—No sé de qué hablas. ¿Tanto te importa ese niño? —dijo refiriéndose a Seiya.

—¿Qué? Ahora no me vengas con que estás celoso.

—¿Yo? ¿Celos? —Escorpio se señaló riendo con profunda ironía— Por favor, ¿cuántos años tiene? ¿Quince, dieciséis, diecisiete? Pero mentalmente ¿trece aún?

De manera sorpresiva el rubio dio la vuelta y encaró a su interlocutor tomándolo con fuerza del cuello de su camiseta.

—¡Me llego a enterar que ustedes tuvieron algo que ver con todo eso y te corto la hombría con los dientes, Milo!

—Ya, suelta, León. No sé de qué hablas.

Aioria asintió reiteradas veces y haciendo señas echó de manera literal a su amigo para perderse en su cocina, hablando por lo bajo, susurrando en la soledad de su Templo.

¿Podían ser tan patanes? ¿Tan inmaduros? De Death Mask no esperaba menos, pero de Milo...

Quizás siempre esperaba mucho más del escorpión de lo que esperaba del resto, y ahí el real problema.

**(…)**

Ikki guardó el vídeo comprometedor en la caja que se encontraba debajo de su cama, donde cientos de videos descansaban; videos que, con el tiempo, con el correr de los años, había acumulado.

Luego salió de su cuarto para sentarse en la entrada del Templo de Leo a reflexionar un poco e idear mejor su cacería.

En la soledad, con el sol golpeándole débilmente en el rostro, no tuvo más opciones que reconocer la realidad: Cazar a Shaka era difícil, mas no imposible, y no solo porque Virgo fuera un ser inalcanzable o una deidad, sino porque su problema iba más allá de eso. Era muy arduo para él cruzar dos palabras con el rubio. Le era casi imposible serenarse ante su presencia, siempre tan magnifica y deslumbrante.

Con Shaka sería muy difícil. Suspiró rendido y escondió el rostro entre sus piernas encogidas. ¿Qué más daba? Debía ir lento, poco a poco, para no levantar sospechas, y nada mejor que empezar cuanto antes, pues de tan solo imaginar que quedaría a merced de Death Mask y del resto, todo su cuerpo temblaba de pavor.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió al Templo de la virgen. El trayecto fue corto ya que no quedaba tan lejos, por fortuna eran vecinos, y con la patética excusa de su hermano, ingreso a dicha Casa.

Lo encontró...

Lo vio, sentado sobre unos almohadones de felpa rojo, leyendo, con esos mechones rubios cayendo delicadamente sobre el rostro, y se quedó mudo, sin hablar. Fue Shaka quien reaccionó notando que el invasor en su Templo guardaba silencio.

—Phoenix... —pronunció con un tono de voz casual.

—Hola —titubeó Ikki intentando encontrar las palabras.

—¿A qué se debe tu visita? ¿Buscas a Shun? —Virgo no cerró el libro, por el contrario, guió la mirada a dicho objeto ignorando a su interlocutor, pero esperando de igual modo una respuesta.

—Sí...

—Salió, hace un rato.

—Oh. —Cayó de rodillas sobre los almohadones, junto al hindú.

—¿Qué sucede? —Shaka desvió la mirada del libro para posarla sobre él.

—Waou —manifestó el Phoenix en un estado ido—. Nunca... o bueno, sí… te he visto, pero... Había olvidado lo bello que eran tus ojos.

Era cierto, Virgo se encontraba con ese par de luceros abiertos, idiotizando por completo al otro. Shaka sonrió con una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa. Ikki sintió derretirse con semejante mueca.

—¿Qué lees? —preguntó el Phoenix al ver que no tenía más razón para permanecer allí.

—Pues... _El lobo estepario_. De un autor alemán —comentó resuelto, explicando un poco de que se trataba—. Es sencillo e interesante, habla sobre una persona, Harry Heller y sus apreciaciones sobre los humanos...

—No —contradijo con seguridad—. En realidad Harry Heller es el autor. Él mismo se mete en ese papel para, de esa forma, hacer una crítica dura a la sociedad de ese entonces. Sin embargo se puede apreciar que dichas teorías son aplicables en la actualidad.

Shaka se quedó perplejo e Ikki sonrió. Por lo visto Virgo lo había subestimado tomándolo como un inculto.

—Lo leíste, por lo que veo...

—Sí. Interesante libro, aunque me quedo con _Demian_.

Fue aún mayor la sorpresa del rubio al escuchar esas palabras. El Phoenix rió fuerte.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Tan inculto me creías? ¿No soy capaz de leer un libro?

—No, no es eso. Es que aquí, exceptuando Saga, nadie conoce a estos autores en desuso, la gente suele leer a autores modernos como Rice, King, quizás Tolkien, quien no es tan moderno, pero está en auge. Por eso... —explicó el hindú algo avergonzado por haber dado esa idea sobre la persona de Ikki.

—Pues también me agradan los que mencionaste, pero Hesse es un buen autor, al igual que Freud y sus teorías ya viejas y fuera de foco. Asimov me gusta a pesar de que la ciencia ficción no me llama.

—¡Me encanta Asimov! —explotó Shaka. ¿Podía ser posible? ¡Hablaban el mismo idioma!

—Prefiero a Bradbury —se jactó autosuficiente, inflado en su ego—. Dime, Shaka, ¿no te gustaría seguir charlando en algún lado? Digo, tomando algo o comiendo algo fuera del Santuario...

—¿Me estás invitando a salir? —Virgo arqueó una ceja; no era idiota, había notado esas intenciones en el tono zalamero del otro.

—Tómalo como quieras, solo que me agrada encontrar a alguien con los mismos gustos.

—Raro en ti. Te hacía antisocial.

—Ya ves, no lo soy tanto. —Shaka asintió débilmente, pero era cierto, Ikki no buscaba sociabilizar más allá de sus intenciones, ya sea para sacar provecho de algo o para conseguir una encamada, y ese momento no era la excepción.

—No hace falta salir del Santuario, podemos tomar algo ahora. ¿Quieres un té? —ofreció poniéndose de pie. Descalzo caminó hasta la cocina—. Shun debe estar por llegar, salió hace rato largo.

—Pues, sí, un té está bien —contestó Ikki perdiendo la mirada en el trasero bien formado de Virgo, quien llevaba puesto un pantalón algo holgado, sencillo y de color crema; arriba llevaba una camiseta blanca que lo hacía lucir más etéreo que de costumbre.

El Phoenix se incorporó y con una mirada gatuna se fue acercando con lentitud a su presa que se encontraba muy concentrado en la preparación de los tés. Hablaba de manera más suelta y el Phoenix se distrajo; por un momento se solazó con la elocuencia de Shaka. Al final no había resultado tan aburrido como todos lo pintaban, tenía sus gustos y su forma de pensar, única... Tan única como él, como toda su persona.

Tomaron el té como una simple excusa para pasar el rato juntos y llegó Shun sorprendiéndose con la visita de su hermano quien no supo qué decir.

—Ikki te estuvo esperando —comentó Virgo al aire.

—¿Sí? Lo siento, hermano, es que me distraje en el pueblo. ¿Qué necesitabas?

—Pues... —El Phoenix había olvidado idear una buena mentira— Yo... —comenzó a balbucear.

—¿Tú?

—Quería saber si estabas bien, visitarte…

—Pues… sí, estoy bien —respondió Andrómeda extrañado. ¿Qué le sucedía a su hermano? Estaba actuando raro.

El rubio se puso de pie para dejar las dos tazas en la cocina y de espaldas a los hermanos contuvo una carcajada, apenas audible. Ikki era tan evidente. Y eso le encantaba al hindú, no podía ser más transparente.

—¿Te quedas a cenar, Phoenix? —Shaka volteó guardando compostura.

El aludido observó a su hermano menor quien con alegría exclamó.

—¡Sí, hermano! ¡Quédate!

Asintió, ¿qué más daba? La verdad que quería quedarse; se había sentido muy a gusto con Virgo y ahora más con su pequeño hermano. Comenzaron a preparar la cena entre los tres, hablando y disfrutando del momento; por un instante Ikki olvido la estúpida cacería dejándose llevar y siendo auténtico.

Shaka lo hacía reír, vaya que sí. Le arrancaba la risa muy fácil, sin contar las miles de sonrisas provocativas. Con el tiempo, con el correr de los días, luego de esa noche en la que cenaron los tres juntos, el Phoenix aprendió a valorar al rubio aún más de lo que ya lo valoraba antes. Es que era difícil no hacerlo, pues por donde se mirase al hindú este era perfecto. Aunque, claro, tenía sus defectos: era híper crítico y exasperante cuando dichas críticas no eran del todo explícitas. Era tan receloso como Ikki, al punto de ser capaz de guardarse toda una vida, sin decirlo, algún gesto o palabra que le hubiera ofendido de verdad, sin quitar, por supuesto, que era un obsesionado con la Orden. Siempre atento a las labores, siempre dispuesto a una misión, siempre meditando y estando preparado para una posible guerra.

Había que admitir que era mezquino y, lo más extraño de todo para el Phoenix, fue descubrir que pese a su grandeza Shaka pecaba de baja autoestima. Sí, el santo más emblemático del lugar a veces no se sentía tan superior como todos creían. Con el tiempo Ikki comprendió por qué tanta obsesión con la meditación, pues si no lo hacía sentía perderse en un laberinto de inseguridades y temores. Shaka no era perfecto, era también un humano, aunque lo bueno era lo que más resaltaba en él.

Había pasado ya un mes descubriendo mejor al hindú y cuestionándose con seriedad la cacería, cuestionándose a sí mismo. Por momentos olvidaba qué era lo que buscaba de Shaka, por momentos solo se dejaba llevar y disfrutaba de la compañía de Virgo, pero tenía que aparecer Milo, Death Mask o cualquier otro preguntándole "cómo iba" que ya lo recordaba.

—¿Y, Phoenix? —se escuchó una voz demasiado conocida—. Ya va un mes y casi dos semanas. ¿No es tiempo suficiente para comprenderlo?

—Death Mask —dijo Ikki entre dientes dando la vuelta con furia, de pie, en medio de las escalinatas entre Leo y Virgo.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con el rubio? —Plantando una sonrisa importuna fue acercándose con parsimonia al otro.

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Bueno —comentó resuelto—, ve preparándote el culo, Ikki... que será nuestro. —Pasó a su lado y le palmeó un glúteo.

Ikki no tuvo tiempo de protestar ni de responder ese gesto con agresiones, estaba más preocupado intentando encontrar una solución al embrollo. ¡Maldición! Se lo follaría a Shaka y les mostraría el vídeo, así se dejaban de molestar, total, Virgo no tenía por qué enterarse y la relación podía seguir como siempre.

Ikki siguió su camino cuesta arriba, tratando de quitarse de la cabeza el mal rato que Cáncer le había hecho vivir, ingresó al Templo de la Virgen, sus pasos resonaron en el amplio lugar.

—Hermano, hola. —Shun ya se había acostumbrado a tener a su hermano casi todos los días en el Templo de la Virgen.

—Hola, Shun.

—Si buscas a Shaka... no está.

—¿Y dónde está?

—No lo sé. No lo vi en todo el día. —Andrómeda perdió de nuevo su vista en el televisor, mientras que Ikki se quedó de pie con una extraña sensación en el pecho.

—¿No lo viste en todo el día? —Aquello se le hacía extraño— ¿A qué hora te levantaste?

—Pues, a eso de las nueve de la mañana, un poco más. —Le dedicó una sonrisa a su hermano para luego agregar—: No te preocupes, ya debe estar por llegar.

—Sí, pero él no suele estar mucho tiempo afuera —comentó el Phoenix algo preocupado — ¿Y si se fue en misión?

—Y si se fue en misión, se fue en misión —respondió Shun riendo apenas—. No es tan grave. Además no creo, me hubiese comentado algo.

—Por eso... él, si no está meditando, está en su Jardín o...

—Ya, hermano. ¿Qué sucede? Déjalo en paz al pobre —dijo con una mirada divertida y una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. Andrómeda ligó un almohadazo en el rostro, pero eso no le privó de reír diabólicamente con más fuerza.

Sin más el Phoenix dejó el Templo de la virgen. En el frente de dicha casa se quedó estático con slas manos en su cintura, preguntándose dónde podía estar. Lo cierto que en ese último tiempo lo había notado algo extraño, como... triste. Y le preocupaba, sabía que Shaka era una persona serena y que no pensaba en estupideces, pero su hermetismo, su silencio, terminó por preocupar más a Ikki. Si tan solo le hubiera dicho la razón de su angustia, el Phoenix hubiera sabido qué hacer, qué decir y cómo reaccionar, pero cada vez que le preguntaba qué le ocurría, Shaka le sonreía y le decía que nada. ¡Carajo! ¿Y ahora dónde estaba?

Intentó concentrarse, con el tiempo había aprendido a distinguir bien el cosmos de Shaka. ¿Dónde se había metido? Un débil destello lo condujo por un lugar inhóspito, extraño y alejado del Santuario. Casi por el mismo camino que el Templo de Virgo, nada más que bifurcándose un poco por un pequeño camino de tierra, algo peligroso y resbaloso, con un acantilado a su derecha. Muy sugestivo. Un solo error, un mal movimiento y tortilla de Phoenix.

Se reprendió mentalmente. ¿Y si Shaka no estaba ahí? ¿Cómo haría después para subir? Una cosa era bajar, otra muy distinta era subir. Aún más preocupante. ¿Por qué tanta desesperación por saber de Virgo? Quizás comenzaba a interesarle más de lo que él creyó.

Sus pasos no lo guiaron mal, llegó a un gran claro de piedras y rocas, y lo encontró.

Vulnerable y derrotado... De pie, con su larga cabellera rubia ondeando en el viento, vestido con una túnica blanca que solo utilizaba para meditación y que lo hacía más celestial que de costumbre. Llevaba una rosa blanca en la mano cuyos pétalos caían furiosos a causa del viento, unas lágrimas amargan surcaban su entristecido rostro cuando dejó caer la rosa al vacío, sin percatarse de que alguien lo estaba observando.

El sol, que golpeaba fuerte, le permitió observar las masculinas y acentuadas curvas del hindú. Era evidente que no había bromeado aquella vez que le aseguró, divertido, que debajo de esa túnica estaba desnudo: "más comodidad para meditar". Ikki lo tomó solo como coqueteo, pero vaya, era cierto. El sol le permitió vislumbrar la transparencia y lo que había debajo de esa túnica blanca.

Perdido estaba Ikki, no supo qué hacer, no se sintió capaz de interrumpirlo, no quiso incomodarlo, sin embargo algo lo arrastró a caminar, unos cortos pasos hacia él, y ahí sí Shaka notó que no estaba solo.

Virgo se secó las lágrimas y volteó con prisa, molesto por verse invadido en su intimidad. Estaba tan concentrado que creyó estar solo en aquel lugar remoto.

—Phoenix, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo supiste?

—Tu cosmos —respondió con un tono de voz apagado—. Lo siento, perdón si te incomodé.

—No es eso... —intentó naturalizar escondiendo el rostro.

—No te ocultes —reprendió con suavidad—. No está mal llorar, es humano...

—No es eso... —El hindú perdió la mirada, avergonzado por demostrar esa faceta suya, un momento de silencio que quebró para pronunciar débilmente—: ¿Tú lloras, Ikki?

—¿Eh?

—Tú... ¿lloras?

—Pues... Solía hacerlo —confesó el Phoenix con sinceridad—. Hace tiempo que no lo hago. —Él mismo parecía sorprendido con su confesión.

—Y eso podría significar que... eres feliz.

—No precisamente.

—Entonces, llorar...

—Creo que llorar es parte del humano. Si no lloramos... si no sufrimos, no podremos ver mejor lo bueno... —Se trabó con sus palabras, ni él supo qué quiso decir en verdad—. Igual, hay diferentes tipos de llantos. Los hay de alegría...

—No me gusta llorar. No me gusta que me vean así.

—Lo siento. —Ikki bajó la vista al suelo intentando incomodar lo menos posible al otro—. No te agrada que te vean vulnerable, frágil, indefenso… pero es humano, Shaka.

—No lo niego.

El desánimo embargó el corazón del Phoenix. ¿Hacía cuánto que no lloraba? Acaso ¿estaba vivo, era un ser humano, tenía sentimientos? Solía llorar por el recuerdo de Esmeralda, pero con el tiempo, madurando y creciendo había aprendido a... olvidarla. No, a olvidarla no, a no recordarla con lágrimas.

Ikki levantó la mirada posando sus azulados ojos en el acongojado rostro del hindú, quien ya no lloraba, mas su rostro irradiaba una tristeza inusual. Por inercia, necesidad o locura, lo que fuera, el Phoenix atrajo a Shaka de un brazo y lo rodeó con los suyos. La diferencia de estatura era notoria, pero Virgo agachó su cabeza para reposarla sobre el pecho de él, en silencio, permitiendo que lo consolase a pesar de que aún le costaba aceptar que eso no era sinónimo de debilidad, sino de todo lo contrario y el Phoenix se lo dijo.

—Creo que llorar nos hace más fuertes...

Virgo guardó silencio y cerró los ojos evitando que una lágrima se escapara bochornosamente para recorrer sus mejillas. Ikki necesitó saber, pero no se animaba a ser tan osado, sin embargo tomó coraje y lo preguntó.

—¿Qué sucede, Shaka? ¿Por qué tanta tristeza? —El hindú levantó la cabeza y se distanció un poco del otro. Una distancia que le dolió al Phoenix.

—No te preocupes, es normal en mí, solo que nadie me había pescado antes —sonrió de manera efímera—. Te lo contaré. —Miró fijo al otro, decidido.

—¿Qué?

—Ya se está por ocultar el sol, regresemos...

Ikki, antes de voltear y seguir a su compañero, observó el acantilado donde la rosa había sido arrojada, al fondo podía verse una pequeña hilera de agua.

Subieron sin dificultades por un camino sencillo, aledaño a las escalinatas que dividían Virgo y Libra. De haber sabido antes de la existencia de ese atajo, el Phoenix no se hubiera cuasi suicidado bajando por el otro.

Antes de llegar a la salida de la parte trasera del Templo de Virgo, el rubio se sentó abatido en las mismas escaleras y, a su lado, el Phoenix, curioso y atento.

Shaka soltó todo el aire encerrado en sus pulmones antes de comenzar a hablar. Junto a él, Ikki estaba preocupado al verlo tan abatido, creyó tontamente que nada podía doblegar a tan mítico santo, pero... Virgo no dejaba de ser humano.

—Es... —pronunció el hindú débilmente— es algo que siempre me ocurre en estas fechas. Te lo aclaro para que no hagas un drama al respecto. —Ya se lo veía venir.

—Shaka ¿qué...?

—Yo tenía un hermano —interrumpió con voz firme—. Menor que yo... murió por una enfermedad en un país con una mala medicina y una familia muy pobre que nada pudo hacer al respecto. Fin de la historia —resumió Shaka.

—¿Tenías un hermano? —se extrañó el Phoenix. Virgo se puso de pie intentando esquivar el embarazoso momento e ingresó a su Templo. El Phoenix se puso de pie y lo siguió.

—A veces lo extraño mucho. En realidad extraño tener a alguien a quien querer y a quien cuidar. Es eso nada más. —Dándole la espalda a su compañero intentó sincerarse—. Por eso, todos los años en otoño le pido a Aphrodite una de sus rosas blancas y la dejo caer al río para que, así, al encontrarse en su desembocadura donde se cruzan todos los mares y ríos del mundo, llegue a él de alguna forma.

Sin saber bien qué hacer, Ikki volteó a Shaka y en silencio lo estrechó entre sus brazos. Sin ninguna intención detrás de ello, solo por empatía, pues creyó saber que sentía Virgo en ese momento. Si Shun, si su hermanito no estuviera... No quería ni pensarlo.

El hindú tuvo que bajar la cabeza para reposarla en el hombro del Phoenix y en un sincero arrebato cometió un error tal vez: posó los labios en la boca del Phoenix quien, sin poder reaccionar, permitió que un tenue contacto de labios se convirtiera en un caluroso beso que cortó, asustado por la situación.

—Shaka no, espera... —Ikki notó el dolor y la decepción en las pupilas del otro, pero no podía hacerlo. ¿Cómo? Se estaba aprovechando del momento, eso no estaba bien, no era justo para Shaka. ¿Y desde cuando se preocupaba así por él?

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Me dirás que mal interprete tus visitas, tus miradas, tus palabras, tu compañía?

—Pues no —reconoció para luego continuar dubitativo—, solo que... estás cometiendo un error, yo... —No supo qué decir.

—¿Qué?

—No está bien que hagas esto en este momento, solo eso. Te estás dejando llevar por la situación y después podrías arrepentirte.

—Hace días que quiero besarte.

Ante la confesión de Virgo, Ikki se quedó sin palabras, bajó la vista al suelo y disculpándose dio la vuelta para retirarse.

¿Había estado bien en irse así? El Phoenix lo creyó correcto. En ese momento se odió con todo el poder de su cosmos, pero intentó proteger al otro de sí mismo. Era una locura aquello, y esa estúpida apuesta que se empecinaban en recordársela a cada minuto.

Él no era para el hindú, era demasiada poca cosa para ese ángel, era un arrastrado... Y Shaka en cambio era tan especial. No, sin dudas había hecho bien. Lo mejor sería olvidar a Shaka y comenzar con su vida desde cero. ¿La apuesta? Ya no le importaba, perder, ganar. ¿Qué más daba? Ya vería la forma de escapar de Death Mask por muy cobarde que eso fuera, o quizás, el mejor castigo era darle lo que buscaba y fin de la historia.

Para desgracia del Phoenix, camino al Templo de Leo y en su puerta se encontró con Milo. Suspiró derrotado y cansado, no tenía ganas de aguantar una broma o acotación al respecto.

—Qué cara, Phoenix —río Escorpio apenas—. ¿Vienes de Virgo? —No necesitó escuchar la respuesta, era obvio.

—No tengo ganas, Milo...

—¿Qué pasa? —Pero comprendiendo enseguida agregó—: Todo fue tu culpa.

Ikki, quien ya había pasado junto al Santo Dorado ignorándolo, detuvo sus pasos, curioso.

—¿A qué te refieres con que todo fue mi culpa?

—A que te involucraste demasiado con tu víctima. —Posó una mano sobre su hombro— Ya, te falta mucho por aprender.

—¿Es acaso una burla disfrazada de consuelo barato?

—No, solo digo —Iba a darse a entender, pero en cambio prefirió señalar una verdad—. No le hagas caso a Death Mask, él… solo busca divertirse. No habla en serio el noventa por ciento de las veces. Solo quiso molestarte, sabe lo fácil que es provocarte, pero ya... olvídalo.

—Milo, sinceramente, cada día los entiendo menos a ustedes —se ofuscó.

—Es tu problema... —Milo se fue dejando desconcertado al menor.

Acaso, así, sin más, ¿había olvidado la prenda? Claro que no, solo que Escorpio comprendía que la apuesta ya había perdido sentido, pues si Ikki se había enamorado en mayor o menor medida de Shaka, ya no sería igual de divertido. Él sabía lo que era eso, sin ir más lejos con Aioria le había pasado lo mismo. Y por como venía la mano, mejor era disolver la apuesta.

Ikki ingresó al Templo de Leo enojado con Milo, con Shaka, consigo mismo, con Aioria, con Tatsumi, que pobre no tenía nada que ver, pero el Phoenix necesito enojarse con todo el mundo.

En la puerta de la nevera encontró una nota del siempre amigable leonino, que profesaba un muy tajante "no hagas nada incorrecto en mi ausencia". Y lo recordó, la maldita misión de Aioria, aquella de la que el Phoenix se sintió tan contento cuando se enteró pues podría llevar a cabo su siniestro plan de embaucar a Virgo. Sin embargo, en ese momento, le resbaló por completo y de hecho odió aún más el estar solo cuando, varias horas después del incidente con Shaka, sintió una clara presencia en su Templo.

—Shaka —susurró desde el sillón y poniéndose lentamente de pie.

—Vine a... —Virgo dudó un instante— a pedirte disculpas y a decirte que...

—Ven, siéntate.

—Quiero decirte —accedió al pedido del otro y se sentó a su lado— que no fue el momento. Que tal vez yo me aproveché de la circunstancia, pero de verdad es algo que siempre he querido hacer, por lo menos desde que llegaste al Santuario —confesó.

Ikki se hundió en el sillón, algo nervioso por aquella confidencia. Al final todo le había salido al revés, o mejor dicho, de no tener esos estúpidos sentimientos confusos en su interior, todo hubiera salido a la perfección.

—Shaka, no me conoces en realidad —pronunció el Phoenix con tristeza—. No soy lo que aparento, yo... no soy bueno para ti.

—Sí que lo eres. —Tomó con las manos el rostro de él y depositó un cálido beso en sus labios.

El Phoenix no pudo con eso y correspondió ese contacto. Era tan sabroso besar a Shaka, tan especial y él... él era escoria, basura, un mal tipo. Se separó bruscamente de Virgo, dominado por esa sensación de inferioridad. Y ante la brusca separación, en vez de sentirse dolido, el rubio, poco a poco, comenzó a desabrochar su camisa blanca, botón por botón.

—¿Qué haces? —Se extrañó Ikki igual de excitado, observando con algo de pavor las manos de Shaka desvistiéndose— Aioria podría llegar en cualquier momento. —Quiso mentir, pero le salió mal.

—Aioria no está, se fue en misión.

Ikki sonrió, había sido descubierto. Cuando todos los botones de la camisa estaban desabrochados y apenas se podía vislumbrar ese cuerpo trabajado, Shaka habló con desazón.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿No te excito?

—Shaka, qué pregunta... —terció Ikki con nerviosismo. ¿Por qué? Si no era la primera vez que hacia eso con un hombre—. Eres bellísimo, yo... realmente te deseo.

—¿Entonces? —Shaka arqueó una ceja, condenadamente sensual.

—Entonces... —Ikki soltó con dificultad el aire atorado en sus pulmones a la vez que asentía varias veces con torpeza— necesito ir al baño —soltó de la nada desorientando al otro.

—¿Qué?

—Enseguida regreso. —Se puso de pie y se esfumó.

Una vez en el baño, el Phoenix se encerró apoyando la espalda contra la puerta. Suspiró derrotado y se llevó una mano a la frente. Necesitaba pensar, pero lo único que surgía de su mente y de su boca eran reclamos y reproches hacia sí mismo. "Idiota, idiota… No puedo, no puedo hacerlo". Intentó serenarse, caminó hasta la pileta y en el espejo se observó el rostro ¿Por qué se comportaba como un pendejo inexperto y temeroso? Negó con la cabeza mientras abría el grifo de agua caliente. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Acaso ¿Shaka le importaba más de lo que pensó? Lo deseaba sí, pero no quería hacerle daño. Si lo rechazaba, lastimaría su ego, y si lo aceptaba, lastimaría su orgullo.

Ikki estiró la cabeza hacia atrás y, siendo sincero consigo mismo, admitió que quería intentarlo con Virgo. ¿Qué más daba? Si la apuesta había quedado en segundo plano desde el día que ingresó por primera vez al templo del hindú. Sin pretenderlo había olvidado la cacería y ahora se encontraba allí, como un niño temeroso. Saldría y lo haría con él sin ninguna intención de lastimarlo.

Sin embargo a pesar de que lo sorprendió, le alegró ver que Shaka no se encontraba en la sala. Quizás a último momento se había arrepentido. Lo bien que había hecho, pero lejos de eso, cuando Ikki volteó lo vio sentado cómodamente en el borde de su cama, con la palma de su mano apoyada en el colchón y una mirada indiferente.

El Phoenix se acercó despacio a él, mientras Virgo se ponía de pie para recibirlo. Cuando llegó a destino levantó una mano y tomó un mechón dorado con el cual jugó un buen rato, aun perdido en sus pensamientos.

Shaka fue desabrochando los botones de la camisa negra de Ikki con suma paciencia, dejando al descubierto ese trabajado cuerpo moreno. El Phoenix hizo lo mismo: le quitó la camisa y antes de atacar los pantalones le dio un profundo beso, abrazándolo para sentir el calor de sus cuerpos. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo.

El hindú bajó las manos por la espalda del Phoenix hasta llegar a sus glúteos y ahí se detuvo. Ikki lo dejó hacer, divertido con la situación. Le besó el cuello y descendió hasta su pecho, ya para esas alturas los pantalones estorbaban y en un santiamén los hicieron desaparecer quedándose solo en ropa interior.

Se dejaron caer en la cama. El Phoenix sobre Virgo, aunque en realidad fue él quien casi se arrojó sobre Shaka, depositando todo su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Las manos se encargaron de descubrir su cuerpo, como si se tratara de un tesoro invaluable. Los dedos recorrieron con parsimonia su pecho, descendiendo pecaminosamente hasta llegar al miembro erguido del hindú, quien exhaló un gemido cuando sintió la cálida mano del joven sobre su hombría.

El rubio no podía quedarse quieto. Esas caricias lo motivaron para imitar a su amante y dejarlo desconcertado. ¿Conque Shaka no sabía lo que significaba sexo? Lo único que tenía de virgen era el título de santo. Por lo menos su boca se lo demostró a Ikki quien, acostándose boca arriba, le dejó hacer a su antojo.

El hindú recorrió el cuerpo del Phoenix al igual que este lo había hecho, solo que en vez de las manos usó la lengua, hasta llegar a la endurecida hombría del Santo de Bronce. El Phoenix enredó los dedos en la lacia cabellera del hombre a la vez que el hindú engulló el miembro hasta donde la garganta se lo permitió.

Ikki sintió marearse del placer. Nunca, ningún amante, había usado su lengua de aquella forma. Virgo tenía la habilidad de succionar como una aspiradora y a su vez de usar la lengua para golpetear el glande. Toda una proeza, una sincronía estupenda que dejó pasmado al Phoenix y, desde ya, al borde del orgasmo.

Por precaución separó delicadamente la cabeza del hindú de su hombría, no quería que todo terminara así, sin embargo le costó ya que estaba adherido como sanguijuela, divertido al ver la desesperación de su dueño por intentar evitar la eyaculación.

Shaka volvió a subir para besar los labios de Ikki, se quedaron un buen rato así, intentando calmar sus ansias, pero Virgo no pudo y volvió a descender con la boca hasta llegar al miembro duro del Phoenix, pero esta vez fue distinto, en vez de prestarle tanta atención a su hombría, se distrajo con los testículos, metiendo uno y luego otro en la boca para, finalmente, bajar hasta esa delicada parte entre los genitales y… la _sagrada entrada_.

El Phoenix se arqueó de placer. Aquello era algo que jamás ningún amante se había atrevido a hacer, era sucio, indecoroso, incluso más cuando la lengua tomó contacto con esa intimidad virgen. Aunque se sintió incómodo y preocupado por esa invasión, no podía ni quería hacer nada para evitar tan osado trato.

El hindú sonrió al ver como el cuerpo temblaba ligeramente de emoción y miedo. Sí, miedo, quizás porque la saliva y la lengua habían dilatado lo suficiente el orificio.

Fue recién cuando sintió la interrupción de un dedo que Ikki reaccionó. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo allí? Pero Shaka fue más hábil; introdujo uno con pausa al mismo tiempo que engullía el miembro del Phoenix. Así lo dejaba sin defensas, turbado y a la vez excitado.

Un segundo dedo irrumpió la cavidad y ahí sí buscó incorporarse y pronunciar alguna queja, pero un beso fortuito no se lo permitió. Cuando el hindú vio que ya había llegado el momento, se recostó sobre el cuerpo de él, muy divertido, riendo a medias.

—Tranquilo, no te haré doler a propósito.

No supo por qué, pero el japonés no pudo emitir palabra alguna, ni siquiera una queja, y eso que la tenía ahí, en la punta de la lengua, atorada en la garganta. Sintió el miembro de Shaka haciendo presión y por reflejo se contrajo.

—Espera, Shaka...

—Relájate.

Misteriosamente Ikki obedeció. Relajó, como pudo, los músculos y abrió un poco más las piernas mientras que, lentamente, esa hombría se adentraba en su interior causándole dolor y, muy a su pesar, placer.

Virgo lo besó en los labios al mismo tiempo que se impulsó para llegar al final; por fin su miembro descansaba dentro del Phoenix quien, jadeante, cerró los ojos aún confundido.

Un lento vaivén dio comienzo, que el Phoenix acompañó elevando las caderas para así frotar su dura hombría con el blanco y perfecto vientre del rubio. Era eso: o buscaba su placer o moría del dolor, así que optó por lo primero. Y se entregó, por primera vez, a alguien no solo en cuerpo, sino también en alma. ¿A cuántos había desvirgado? ¿A cuántos había embaucado para acostarse con ellos y luego burlarse de su virginidad perdida? Qué diferente era la historia en ese momento, y a Ikki no le importó, sinceramente no le importaba nada, estaba con Shaka ¿qué más quería? ¿Qué más podía pedir? No le importaba el gran detalle de ser penetrado, estaba con Virgo, era todo lo que quería.

Un fuerte gemido escapó de los labios del hindú que el Phoenix imitó, ahogándolo quizás por pudor. Escondió el rostro en el cuello de Shaka sintiendo el sutil perfume de sus rubios cabellos. Sintió una característica calidez en su vientre y supo que Ikki había eyaculado. Su rostro, curvado en una mueca de placer y desconcierto, se lo confirmó.

—¿Te gustó? —se atrevió a preguntar Virgo. ¡Qué desfachatez!

—¿A ti qué te parece? —Sonrió observando el semen sobre su vientre.

Shaka lo besó en la frente antes de acostarse a su lado. Tomándolo entre sus brazos intentó dormir. El Phoenix se quedó allí, pensando en lo impensado, sonriendo como un estúpido. Miró por última vez en la noche el rostro sereno de un dormido hindú y susurrando una audible "te amo" cerró los ojos para descansar.

**(…)**

Ikki despertó con la vista nublada. Una tenue luz roja, muy molesta por cierto, titilaba y se le hizo sugestivo. Aunque en un principio intentó ignorarla para seguir durmiendo, notó que estaba solo y se despabiló del todo. ¿Dónde se había metido Shaka?

Recién en ese momento cayó en la cuenta. La luz roja de su cámara ¿encendida? Sí, esa luz titilaba cuando la cámara estaba grabando sin ningún casete adentro o bien este había terminado.

Se sentó en la cama muy confundido. Virgo ocupaba su mente. ¿Por qué se había ido así? Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el escondite de su cámara.

—¡Maldición! Ikki, reacciona por favor —se dijo a sí mismo—: la cámara está encendida. —Con el corazón latiendo furioso se acercó a ella para descubrir con terror que no había ningún casete dentro.

Lívido se quedó el Phoenix, desnudo y de pie en medio de su cuarto. Fue al baño aturdido y con temor de adivinar la respuesta. Se dio una ducha rápida y se dispuso a ir cuanto antes al Templo de ese rubio.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Acaso, ¿el hindú lo había estado filmando? ¿Cómo? ¿Y el casete? ¿Para qué lo quería? Las respuestas eran tan obvias, pero era cobarde para aceptarlas. Pudo que reconocer la astucia de Shaka recién cuando llegó a su Templo y vio, para su pavor, a casi todos reunidos allí...

Muu, Aldebarán, Death Mask mirándolo con una risa diabólica, Saga, Seiya, Shiryu, su propio hermano Shun, algunos Santos de Plata, Tremy incluido, y, desde ya: Virgo, con una sonrisa autosuficiente en los labios.

—¿Qué tal dormiste anoche, Phoenix? —investigó hiriente y en voz alta para que todos lo escucharan— Llegas justo, los había citado a todos para mostrarles un video muy interesante —Shaka…

—Y qué bueno que justo uno de los protagonistas esté con nosotros —continuó punzante.

—Shaka, ¿qué… —Ikki se quedó con las palabras a mitad de camino— qué estás haciendo? —preguntó entre dientes acercándose a él.

—¿Qué? —El hindú fingió una voz de falsa inocencia y con susurros apenas audibles siguió hablando— ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—¿Qué tienes en ese video? —La mirada que le dedicó, lejos de ser cálida, ese día era endemoniada, cargada de enojo, frustración y hasta odio. Bajó la voz lo suficiente para que solo el hindú pudiera escucharlo.

—Sabes perfectamente lo que hay en este video.

—¡Ya, Shaka! Me aburro —apuró Cáncer, aburrido en verdad.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? —Por lo visto, analizó Ikki, cuando se encerró en el baño, Shaka había aprovechado para encender la cámara.

—¡Oh! Ahora la víctima eres tú —se burló Virgo ignorando a su compañero italiano y sus quejas—. Nada más te estoy dando un poco de tu veneno. ¿Te parece mal?

—Allá tú si puedes dormir con la conciencia tranquila después de esto.

—¿Yo? ¿Dormir con la conciencia tranquila? Y tú ¿cómo lo haces? —incriminó con la respiración agitada— No solo usaste a un montón de personas, sino que también pensabas hacerlo conmigo. —En su mirada había dolor, no más ironía o bronca. Un momento de silencio que fue interrumpido por Tremy.

—Shaka, no quiero molestarte, pero debo volver pronto a la entrada...

—¡Ya va maldición! —Jamás habían escuchado a Shaka tan enojado.

—Escúchame —Ikki tomó el brazo de Virgo, pero este se soltó con desprecio—. Hazlo si te hace feliz, pero escúchame —exigió a lo último tomándolo de nuevo, pero con más firmeza y al punto del dolor.

—Suéltame.

—No tienes idea, ¡ni idea! de lo que me has hecho pensar y cambiar en estos meses, ¡ni una puta idea! Y si tú quieres arruinarlo todo pues... ¡Bien! Estás en tu derecho de estar enojado y de buscar venganza. —Luego de hablar, el Phoenix le soltó el brazo para irse dolido y enojado.

Shaka permaneció agitado en el lugar, desconcertado con esas últimas palabras y aún más con su sincera mirada de dolor y arrepentimiento, una que jamás le había visto.

**(…)**

Shaka estaba en todo su derecho, lo supo. Sentado en su cama después de estar varios minutos pensando, decidió que lo mejor era armar su bolso y mandarse a mudar. Con un largo suspiro de hartazgo se puso de pie y comenzó. No tenía muchas cosas así que en pocos minutos ya estaba listo. ¿Y Shun? Ya le mandaría alguna postal desde donde estuviera. Sin embargo se topó con una muralla humana a la salida de su cuarto que lo privó de su escape.

—¿Huyes? Cobarde —espetó Shaka observando con desprecio el pequeño bolso de mano que llevaba el otro.

Ikki cerró el puño de su mano izquierda conteniendo la furia, se había dejado engañar vilmente por Virgo, pero ¿qué era lo que en verdad le molestaba tanto? Quizás que fuera justamente él, en quien había depositado un inusual cariño y confianza.

_Cazador cazado_.

—¿Qué quiere, Shaka?

—No mostré el video —sentenció el rubio cruzándose de brazos con una actitud soberbia—. Así que no tienes porqué irte, tu reputación sigue intacta.

—Me da igual —susurró el Phoenix y pasó casi a través de su compañero, guardándose la sorpresa.

—Cuando Aioria me dijo que tuviese cuidado contigo no quise creerle una sola palabra —comentó el hindú con gravedad—; incluso llegué a dudar de la coherencia de Leo cuando te conocí, no podía ser posible... pero ahora veo que Aioria no estaba equivocado.

—¡Sí! —gritó sacado— ¡No tiene una puta idea de quién soy yo, te lo dije!

—¡¿Y quién eres realmente, Phoenix?! —contraatacó Shaka al borde de una crisis.

Ikki solo negó con la cabeza, en su mirada podía verse lo devastado que estaba con esa situación.

—Ya no tiene sentido... nada. Será mejor que me vaya —d ijo dando la vuelta para salir por el Templo—. Ya te lo dije Shaka: no tienes una idea de lo que has hecho en mí. —Y sin más se fue, dejándolo a Virgo perdido en su laberinto interior.

Sus pies lo condujeron a su Templo, ahora vacío, ya que los santos, quejándose por la repentina decisión de no mostrar el video, se fueron fastidiados con él. Dejó caerse en el sillón, pensando en las últimas palabras de Ikki, viendo sobre la casetera el dichoso casete. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta allí. ¿Por qué ver ese video? Quizás para recordar bien como se habían dado las cosas.

Al reproducir la cinta y ver las primeras escenas rió con el nerviosismo del Phoenix, pero esa sonrisa pronto se tornó a una mueca de tristeza cuando vio, a través del video, la entrega de él. No había sido solo de cuerpo, que no era poca cosa para Ikki. Shaka pudo confirmarlo cuando al adelantar la cinta apreció, casi al final, la ternura con la que el Phoenix veló de su sueño rematándolo con un sincero y fulminante "te amo".

¿Ikki le había dicho eso mientras estaba dormido? Repasó la cinta en esa parte varias veces y sí, los labios del Phoenix formaban esa frase. Al subir el volumen no le quedaron dudas. ¿Cabía la remota posibilidad de que en verdad tuviera sentimientos? Desde ya, no era un monstruo.

El corazón le latió aceleradamente. Escuchó los pasos de Shun en su Templo y con prisa apagó el televisor para luego sacar el video y esconderlo. Andrómeda siguió de largo hasta su cuarto dirigiéndole una sonrisa indiferente, como un saludo, saludo que Shaka correspondió a medias ya que su sonrisa era en realidad una mueca de desolación.

Estuvo varios minutos parado en el mismo lugar, sin saber bien qué hacer hasta que, comprendiendo la situación, llegó a la conclusión de que no tenía tiempo para perder.

A veces los humanos cometen errores, pero siempre merecen una segunda oportunidad.

Ikki era un desgraciado y un patán, sí, lo era; pero había aprendido a quererlo así. ¿Qué podía hacer para remediarlo? Nada, se había enamorado poco a poco de él, sin siquiera saberlo. Buscando la manera de hacerle caer, terminó por caer él en su trampa, en su propia estafa sentimental.

Virgo de manera muy ilusa creyó estar un paso adelante del Phoenix, cuando en realidad estuvo alejado todo ese tiempo de la verdad.

_Cazador cazado_.

Sin dar explicaciones atravesó los Templos como alma que lleva el diablo. Llegó a la entrada del Santuario y siguió su camino con un taxi de la ciudad. Si mal no calculaba Ikki había partido hacia una hora, ¡una condenada hora! Seguro que ya había abordado algún avión con destino incierto.

Shaka arribó al aeropuerto e ingresó decidido a buscar las respuestas que solo el Phoenix podía darle, sin embargo sería mucho más difícil de lo que creyó. La cantidad abrumadora de gente no era nada ante el panorama de tener que recorrer un lugar tan enorme y esa combinación nefasta le dificultaría la tarea de encontrarlo. Con astucia se dejó guiar por el cosmos, hasta que dio con él.

Y lo vio...

Sentado…

Con la cabeza gacha...

Solo...

Su corazón se contrajo ante esa imagen, pues cuando el Phoenix quería podía ser dulce. Un Ikki desvalido, abandonado y triste terminó por borrar toda la ira en el corazón de Virgo.

El Phoenix levantó con calma la vista cuando vio a alguien parado a su lado. Ese pantalón marrón claro le pertenecía a alguien que él conocía y que, de hecho, había visto hacia menos de hora y media.

—¿Aún no sale tu avión? —Ante la imposibilidad de formar una oración coherente, había dicho lo primero que surgió en su mente.

—¿Has venido a despedirme? —ironizó sin romper la postura.

—He venido a llevarte conmigo. —La voz del hindú, lejos de ser hiriente o dura, había sido suave.

—¿Para qué me quieres? —se burló Ikki y recién en ese momento se puso de pie, dispuesto a irse.

—Quiero... —Shaka se trabó con las palabras— quiero conocerte, Ikki. Quiero conocer al verdadero Ikki, ese que me mostraste varias veces —le dijo a su espalda.

—Shaka…

—Quiero darte una oportunidad —agregó caminando hacia él—. ¿Tú me darías una oportunidad a mí?

—Soy poca cosa para ti —aseguró volteando.

—Déjame demostrarte que no es cierto. —Le susurró en el rostro y acortando la distancia de sus cuerpos.

—Perdóname, Shaka —suplicó desahuciado—, perdona mi estupidez. —Ikki se dejó llevar por la situación y rozó apenas los labios con los de Virgo, hasta que cayó en la cuenta.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Espera... aquí no.

El hindú miró a su alrededor. Si bien nadie había reparado en su comportamiento, si llegaban a besarse no cabían dudas de que sí lo harían.

—No te preocupes… parezco mujer, no lo notarán —se burló de sí mismo.

—No es cierto, no pareces mujer... —Ikki contuvo la carcajada—. Si así fuera no estaría contigo. Si me gustan los hombres quiero que sean hombres, al igual que las mujeres.

—Ya no más. Ahora solo te gustaré yo —aseveró Shaka con firmeza, en tono den broma, pero en contradicción hablando muy en serio.

—¿Vamos? —propuso el Phoenix separándose de él o terminaría besándolo.

—¿A dónde?

—A algún lugar donde pueda hacerte el amor.

Virgo sonrió y negó con la cabeza: No serían así las cosas. "Yo te haré el amor" contradijo, y una discusión dio comienzo. Ikki reclamaba lo que él creía _justo_ : ya se había dejado la primera vez, "Y así será por siempre", le remató Shaka.

Una discusión sin sentido que terminó en medio de un oscuro callejón en donde Virgo lo engañó con vileza diciéndole que, si se dejaba, cuando llegaran al Santuario él le entregaría su cuerpo para que hiciera lo que se le antojara, cosa que no sucedió para desgracia del Phoenix, ni al día siguiente ni al otro.

¿Qué más daba? Si de todos modos lo amaba y solamente él lo conocía de esa forma. Solo a Shaka le permitiría conocer al verdadero Ikki, con todo lo que eso implicaba. No solo su cuerpo, sino también su alma.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada.
> 
> Son tan, pero tan viejos mis fics de Saint Seiya que... _lloro_ (de risa) cada vez que leo algo sobre una videocasetera XD


End file.
